Puzzle Room
"Puzzle Room" (also known as "Program Rhythm") is a frequently ripped track from the game Kirby: Planet Robobot. It is also referred to as НЕТ (Russian for "no", pronounced nyet; commonly misinterpreted as het) as a meme referencing the original low-quality version of the rip Puzzle Room - Kirby Planet Robobot, infamous for its shocking content. History In a June 2015 stream''date needed'' Vinesauce Joel played a Russian bootleg Sega Genesis Felix the Cat game. He died and got to a continue screen that said ПОПЫТОК: 2 ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ? ДА НЕТ Translation: TRIES: 2 CONTINUE? YES NO Joel wanted to end the game so he chose "НЕТ", notably mispronouncing it as "hhhhhet". This got him to the infamous game over screen which said "ИГРА ОКОНЧЕНА" (translation: "THE GAME IS OVER") and featured a 2011 artwork by artist Kris "Dozign" Balerite titled Felix the Cat Unmasked. It depicted Felix ripping off his own face, revealing a one-eyed skull underneath, with blood spilling from his torn off skin. Joel's shocked reaction became somewhat of a meme among the Vinesauce community. Transcript (Dies) I'm gonna move to the next game here... whatever. (Continue screen loads) Felix the Hhhet! Hhhhhet! Hhhet. (Clicks on "НЕТ"; game over screen loads) (Shouts) WHAT?! What the fuck is that??? (Very long pause as Joel tries to collect his thoughts) (Title screen loads; the pause continues) (Whispers) What... the fuck is that? (Starts the game again) (Normal voice) I need to see that again please. (Proceeds to rant about the gory Felix artwork for 5 minutes) The Puzzle Room Incident A year later, on June 18, 2016, SiIvaGunner uploaded a rip called Puzzle Room - Kirby Planet Robobot which was obviously intended as a reference to Joel's aforementioned stream. It featured the music from the bootleg Felix the Cat game's continue and game over screens, as well as the words "ДА" and "НЕТ" with annotated links above them. Clicking on "ДА" led to the music video Russkij Pusskij by Carlito, while clicking on "НЕТ" led to a shock video of a harlequin baby. The rip itself ended with a dark-skinned hand clicking on "НЕТ" and a picture of a harlequin baby with a Hypernova filter. The inclusion of such shock imagery resulted in an uproar among the SiIvaGunner fanbase. The SiIvaGunner team quickly deleted the rip and fired its creator (Le Ruse Bird) from the uploading team, as well as posted an OOC apology video where they explained that the rip was uploaded without the consent of anyone else on the team, and that it didn't represent what the channel stands for. The rip was later reuploaded with the slightly different name Puzzle Room (Program Rhythm) - Kirby Planet Robobot and without the shocking content. Meme Since then, SiIvaGunner started putting references to the so-called "Puzzle Room incident" into various rips, effectively turning it into a minor meme. Unlike the original rip, these references never contain any truly shocking imagery. The most common references are the "Puzzle Room" melody, the Felix the Cat bootleg's continue screen music, "Russkij Pusskij" by Carlito, and the words "ДА" and "НЕТ", usually with annotations above them that lead to various videos. See also * Category: Rips featuring Puzzle Room * Puzzle Room - Kirby Planet Robobot, the original - now removed - rip * Puzzle Room (Program Rhythm) - Kirby Planet Robobot, the reupload * Continue? - Felix the Cat * Game Over - Felix the Cat * Felix the Cat, the character himself. * Joel * Green de la Bean – another meme that had some controversy related to it Links (content warning) * The Russian "game over" screen * Joel's reaction Category:Memes Category:Frequently ripped tracks